Pirate's Heart
by sensairyuu
Summary: It is about couple of pirates Captain Kirkland(England) that comes to the Island of Divites with his crew Tino(Finland) Ludwig(germany) Feliciano (N Italy) Romano (S Italy) and many more Arthur baarges into Antonio's (Spain) palace home Francis (France) and Gilbert (Prussia the awesome) joins togeether with Antonio to retreave back the child alfred.


HI this is my first Hetalia fan writing I hope you will enjoy it sadly I don't own hetalia I will be using human names please enjoy ^^.

Pirate Heart

Chapter 1 Robbery

It is night at the sea. After long while on the ship , the captain finally came out of his room and stand on the deck. The crew looked at they'er captain all ready knowing that he just woke up , by the way he looks. Captain rubbed his green eyes , he tooked off his black feathery hat scratching his messy blond hair. He put the pairate hat back on.

"Captain Kirkland." Ludwig called his name approaching him.

"What ye want Ludwig, make it quick." Captain Kirkland said a little cold but Ludwig only know that is just him being a bit cranky from waking up from his deep sleep.

"Check it," Ludwig gaved him the telescope. "your cocculations never fail us captain we reached the spot."

Captain Kirkland tooked the telescope and walked to the stoboard of the ship. He looked through the telescope seeing the land up ahead, he then gaved the telescope back to Ludwig and smirked.

"Perfect. The Divites Island. Full of wealth. Gold and silver,food , and drinks. Prapare my crew! We shall be staulked up!" Captain said ectatic.

"Ai-ai captain!" The whole crew said with exsitment. The crew went all over the place on the deck preparing their weapns.

After a little while the ship landed at the doc of Divites Island.

"Okay men! Spare no one who gets in our way! And bring back many things as you can! Understood!?" Captain Kirkland yelled out to his crew. "Ai-ai captain!" The crew yelled out. They quickly got off the ship running into the town and began their robbery.

The captain got off the ship and began to look around. He looked forward seeing a huge palace that's a bit far away from the town. "I am not going by foot oh no. Its to far." He looked around and saw a black horse by the building. The captain already hearing screams and hearing breaking of the glass by his crew. The captain smiled walking towards the black horse. "You are now mine for now horse." He got on the horse , he smacked the horse upper behind. "YA!"The captain yelled outand the horse begin to run off fast.

In the palace the king and queen is sleeping till they heard a fast knock on their bedroom door.

"Que es lo?!" The kiing said slowly getting up scratching his redish hair while hearing a lound knock.

"Rey, Reina!" The knight said baning on the door.

"Entrar." The king said.

The knight came in with the pankic look.

"Piratas! Destroyendo la civda!"

One more knight came iin side the king and queen's bed room.

"Una de ellaas viere aqui"! the knight said in panic.

The king looked shocked and angry.

"Damn pirates. And one of them is coming. I'm guessing it is the captain. The king said.

The queen sat up on her bed having a worried expression.

"Antonio que vamos a hacer?" the queen asked?

"Miya you stay here in bed, I will go see what the captain wants. Lealtad!" King Antonio called out his knight's name.

"Bring forth my sword. I shall see what the captain wants, and have ten knights behind me."

"Si senor." Lealtad hurried out and the knight quickly followed out the room. Antonio got off his bed. He began dressing in longsleeve button down shirt but have few buttons unbuttoned showing his chest, he puts on his black tight pants with a red sash around his waist , and he put on his black boots .

He headed towards the door, he open the door seeing ten knights.

"Antonio ser seguros." Miya said.

"Igracias." Antonio said grabbing his sword from his knight Lealtad. Antonio and the knights walked away from the bedroom and walking down the long hallway. They stopped walking half way down the hallseeing Captain Kirkland holding his bloody sword in his right hand and holding two heads by their hair I his left hand. Kirkland stopped walking leaving slight distance from Antonio and the knights.

"You really should choose stronger knights." Kirkland then tossed the heads by Antionio's feet.

"Hijo de puta! What do you want!? Having your thilthy crew terrorizing my kingdom, and you dare barging into my home!" Antonio said very angry.

"Wise of you to have many knights at your side."

"Puh I am not ready to die. My son is only a baby , not the age to take my place as king. Now demand your needs so you and your crew can leave Kirkland"

The captain walked forward the knights stepped aside as he apporches . Kirkland stopped walking when he saw a baby with blond hair crawling in the hall. Kirkland's eyes widen when he saw the baby. He approached the baby picking him up.

"Luz! Put my child down!" Miya said running but the knights got infront of her preventing her ffrom going anywhere near the captain.

"Give me my son!" Antonio ordered the captain.

"Your son? I don't think he's realy your son. You and your wife have redish hair. This baby has blond hair like me. You know I wanted gold and silver but now I just want the boy."

"Dame mi luz, o mal matarte." Antonio said preparing his sword.

"I don't think so," Kirkland got out his English Flintlock Blunderbuss pistal with a golden finsh, he point the gun at the blond boy's side head.

"NO!" Miya said beginning to cry.

"No te atrovas! Let my baby go you monster."

"No I will not he is mine now, if you do anything to try to stop me I will shoot. Now I will leave."

"Luz!" Antonio called out the child's name.

Luz looked back at his Spanish father.

"Ser fuerte."

"Touching." Kirkland said then walked passed the knights and Antonio. Miya ranned towars Antonio hugging him crying. Antonio wrapped his arm around his wife watching , feeling a great rage of anger as he watches the captain leave with their child.

Kirkland putted the gun away. He climbed on the horse holding the child with his one arm and began to ride off fast.

"Juro vay a matarte. Pero en este momento esta noche esto es iniciar su cabeza."

The captain stopped the horse and got off holding the child.

"The captain is back prepare to depart!" Tino yelled out to the crew.

Kirkland got on board the ship and the ship began to sail away.

"C-captain why do you have a child with you? Ludwig asked confused. The crew went towards where the captain.

"Who cares the baby is adorable !" Feliciano said.

"Okay forget I asked that question but captain do you know how to taken care of the kid?"

"No, but ill learn. I am quite tired. This boy is going to be in my room."

"Captain what is the child's name?" Toni asked.

"You guess ask way to much questions." Romano said.

"I have to make up a new name for him. His orgianal name is Luz. It is a silly name. Since he is now mine he will have a better name." Kirkland said. He then went down to his big room. He gently lyed the boy on his bed, and he sat down on his black chair. He tooked off his hat and placed it on his desk. He rested his right leg on his left leg looking at the smiling boy.

"I cant beilve your smiling after all what happened. I did steal you from your so called parents. Well then…. Ill call you,"He thought about it for a minute."Alfred F. that name?"

Alfred smiled bright.

"My name is Captain Arthur Kirkland."

"Iggy!" Alfred said.

"I-Iggy? That is a strange name from you to me." Kirkland lyed down next to Alfred he closed his eyes so did Alfred and they both fell into slumber.

The next morning came at the Divites Island. Antonio is smoking walking back and forth on the cliff.

"Antonio bonjour ami! Comment eteas vous?" Francis said hugging Antonio.

"Bien pero no esta bien. Necesito su ayuda," They stopped hugging. "Espere que es Gilbert?"

"Oh que I'homme , well I don't know. Knowing him he's at the seas somewhere starting up trouble. Ill eventraully reach uo to him somewhere at the ocean. Ami what is the matter?"

"Your English man desides to have his crew and destroy the town, which is now getting rebuild, then he comes into my home and takes my child away."

"That is Arthur for youno worries I will find Gilbert and we will get that child back. Oh congrats I didn't know you have a child."

"Me and my men went to a new world and found and my wife tooked care of him as if he was our blood child."

"Ah I understand, well I shall go ill see you soon ." Francis walked off .

"Goodbye, por ahora."


End file.
